Forever In My Heart
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: 'Living with the knowledge that he had indeed loved me all along. And so with this I said my final goodbye. My anguished sobs echoing throughout the vast expanses of the sky.' POEM; RATED T FOR LANGUAGE; TRAGEDY/ROMANCE; CHARACTER DEATH; Please R&R!


**a/n: Just a short poem that was inspired by the death of my closest friend, in which it is only fitting that I dedicate this to him as some sort of sign that I still think about him (all the time, he is always on my mind); I love you Aki. I hope this gets through to you, somehow.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**Forever In My Heart**_

_Sasuke x Sakura _

(Vague Interpretation; loosely attached to their situation, altered to fit mine.)

_

* * *

_

.

.

いつまでも私の心で

_(Forever in my heart)_

言う何という愚かなものでしょう。

_(What a foolish thing to say)_

私たちは決して離れていません。

_(That we would never part)_

私が、それを願っているケースではありません。

_(I wish that weren't the case)_

.

.

* * *

You were my life, my love, my everything

Now I spend my days wondering of your kin

Why did you forsake them all?

Simply for a gravediggers goal?

You were sinking in deeper

Too far into that endless black-hole

I always tried to figure out why

Why it was that you had chosen to die

When you could have simply just stayed with me

It could have been so much easier, why didn't you see?

But from the very beginning I knew it would never truly be

Now that you are gone, I fail to see

Why exactly you mean so fucking much to me

It was all the same as if asking why it was the sky was blue

But just glancing at it reminded me of you

Of your constant mood swings

Over all of the good and bad things

Of your inability to smile

Making up for it by staying by me for a while

You coped with me, when normally it shouldn't have been done

And it always felt as if in some way I had won

Over all of the competition that had once stood in my way

Now that I was able to be with you every single day

But that was all cut short all too soon

When you ran away; confronting your doom

My only form of solace being that iridescent silver moon

As it represents all that we have become

How is it that those bonds were so easily undone?

And now that I finally see your face

It is lined with anything but rueful disgrace

You seem content, appeased of your horrors

But when you are faced with me, once again I am the bother

Yet still you hold me close to you

As if some miracle, the brighter shining hue

I've tried so hard to push all of the memories of us away

But they represent my feelings, my willingness to stay

And once again you leave me by

To ponder on all the reasons why

Why you left me

Why you came back

Only to break my heart further

Like it was nothing more to you than a burlap sack

I have loved you for so long, yet you refuse to see

Just how fucking much you truly mean to me

But what brings the tears all the more

Is seeing you lying there on the cold, hard floor

Blood pooling around you, in oceans, in streams

It's breaking my heart, tearing it away at the seams

Your cold lifeless eyes stilled on my person

The severity of the situation the only thing keeping me from cursing

Your mangled body, broken and torn

Even your attire, rugged and worn

The old scars on your wrists, the new ones still overflowing

My heart-wrenching sobs only still growing

As I watch the crimson liquid spill from your torn open throat

This mustn't have been real; it had to be a cruel joke

But alas it was not, and here you are, stilled

I could not believe it; you had had yourself killed

By those very same hands that I longed for to hold

To touch and caress me

Until we grew old

But now all of those chances have been blown to the dust

If you had stayed with me, I mightn't have fussed

Yet all I see before me is blood

Darker than scarlet, thicker than mud

It seems that you have been dead for a while

Far too long for me to go and dial

All of the people that could have possibly have helped

Your annoyed expression glued to me as I yelped

But again I know this cannot be

As here you are right next to me

Surrounded by an ocean of your own blood

If I were any dumber, I'd have claimed it to be a dud

Simply because I could never admit

That you had really gone that far, had really done it

You had ended your suffering, misery and pain

Leaving this life feeling as if you had accomplished all that you could have gained

But now you were leaving me all over again

Although the difference this time being that there would be no next time, nor when

I pick you up and cradle you to my chest

Tears spilling over, they would never be at rest

My lips grazed softly, carefully over yours

Cold and rigid beneath my mouth

So much warmer, unlike the south

I had always wished for this to remain the same

Even if it meant fading away day by day

All I had ever wanted was to help revive and inherit your name

But now I know that it will never be this way

In his hand I noticed a note

Curious, aching, I read what he wrote;

'_Dearest Sakura, do not hate me; I couldn't take living, I hope you can see_

_All of what I really am_

_And how I felt_

_But I'm sure you don't give a damn_

_Because what I have done to you is worse than all I have dealt_

_But I have to say this, it's my only chance_

_I loved you, and I knew you felt the same way too_

_But it could not go on, not after all I have ever said and done_

_So with this note I leave with you_

_The true feelings of my heart, for I know that we will never truly part'_

I sobbed as I clutched the crumpled paper to my chest

Crushing it further as it touched my heart to its best

He loved me, he meant it, it was what he had said

Now I know it must be true; Sasuke-kun was dead

Simply because he would never say to me

So much in so little, yet meaningful all the more

Every part of me aching, every part of me sore

My chest was on fire, my situation dire

My lungs burning, my stomach churning

My eyes weeping, whilst his wounds lay seeping

It was too much for me to bear

But it was too late now, he had left me, he was gone

Yet within the confines of that single note

All the heartfelt words he wrote

Brought upon a different light

To what I had first assumed a gory, horrifying sight

He had wanted me to continue on

Living with the knowledge that he had indeed loved me all along

And so with this I said my final goodbye

My anguished sobs echoing throughout the vast expanses of the sky

* * *

.

.

私たちは、一緒に、翼を広げて、飛行するつもりです。

_(Together we shall spread our wings and take flight)_

私たちが無期限に復縁するつもりである日間

_(For one day we will indefinitely reunite)_

私がまだ一生懸命にあなたを愛しているので。

_(Because I still love you with all my might)_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**a/n: There you have it then. A short but sweet poem, one that can reflect on an inner turmoil that revolves around the loss of a close loved one; I hope that it was alright, seeing as it was pretty random considering. (:**

**Please review!**

**It would make me ever so happy! :D**

**Until next time then (in my other stories)!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
